The use of wave suppressors is generally well known. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,560 a turbulence reducing device is shown in which a plurality of lattice devices are strung the length of the swimming pool. Float means are attached to the ends of each of the devices to maintain buoyancy if the device is formed of a non-buoyant material. This suppressor was one of the earliest attempts to suppress wave transmission between swimming lanes.
Numerous other devices have also been proposed to better suppress turbulence in competitive swimming pools, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,063; 3,755,829; 3,786,521; 4,048,677 and 4,052,755. In general, these "racing lanes" consist of a plurality of elements strung on a cable that extends the length of the pool to define the boundaries of the swimming lanes. Each element is configured as a particular axially symmetric shape designed to suppress or inhibit the propagation of waves generated by a swimmer into the lane of another swimmer. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,829 has found commercial success in the marketplace.
Another such device of particular interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,602. The device disclosed has a plurality of discs positioned perpendicular to the cable and is manufactured from a foamed plastic so that each element is capable of floating without separate flotation means. This device overcame many of the objections of the prior art devices which do little more than mark the lanes. However, because of its size and shape it permitted the majority of waves energy to pass from one pool lane to another. Additionally, it was difficult to handle and store and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,873 discloses a wave suppression device comprised of a cylindrical core having a plurality of fins radially extending from its outer surface. The fins create enclosures which trap water motion, thus creating random turbulent motion which dissipates the viscous forces of water. This device includes a central channel for receiving an integral flotation means, with this flotation means, in turn, having a central channel for receiving a cable-like device for stringing a plurality of wave suppression devices together to form a lane demarcation. In the preferred embodiment of this wave suppression device, the integral flotation means is comprised of two flotation elements formed by blow molding techniques or by injection molding. The two integral flotation elements are compression fit within the core immediately after molding. While this devise improved upon wave suppressors in the marketplace, such assembly can be cumbersome and difficult to place on a storage reel without allowance for additional cable because of spacing which occurs between flotation elements.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved swimming lane designed which utilizes the wave suppression theory of this most recent wave suppression device of provides for a flotation means which is more easily assembled. In addition, the swimming lane wave suppressor of the present invention allows the swimming lane to be tightly wound around a storage wheel without the requirements of additional cable which exist in current designs.